Warrior from the past
by Already-Lost-It
Summary: On his birthday Naruto's planet is attacked by the Reapers. A passing Prothian ship notices and investigates. There they find no one alive but Naruto. They decide to take him and have someone train him as he is the only one of his kind left. R&R please and thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This story came to me while reading a challenge from the Challenger. While this isn't a response to it I still wanted to post it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer-I have no rights to Naruto-belonging to Misashi Kishimoto. Nor do I claim rights to Mass Effect-belonging to Bioware**

It was a good day in Konoha today. Everyone was happy. You see today was the tenth of October.

This day was important because on this very day seven years ago. The Yondame Hokage, Minato Namikaze, fought a great beast known as the Kyuubi or Nine Tailed Fox. This beast was known to crush mountains and cause earthquakes with one swing of it's tails. Minato knew he couldn't defeat and kill the Kyuubi so he did the only thing that he knew he could do. His only regret was that he wouldn't be able to help his son grow and neither would his wife, Kushina Uzumaki as she was killed by the man who extracted the kyuubi from her in the first place.

So Minato sealed the great beast into his son. His last wish to Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandame Hokage, was that his son, Naruto, was to be treated like a hero.

When we look at Naruto's life we see that the Yondame's wish was ignored by the villagers. All they could see was the boy as the demon itself. He suffered a lot through life and now he is five years old. Now our story begins.

**(Line Break)**

"But, why do I have to leave? I've done nothing wrong." Stated a little blond boy around seven. He was standing in front of a large building that said it was an orphanage.

"You know why you aren't allowed here anymore you brat now leave before I force you out!" The caretaker of the orphanage said as she began to slam the door on the little boy.

This little boy was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, jinchuuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. Although he didn't know any of that. He thought he was an orphan who's parents died when the Kyuubi attacked that's it.

He saw that there was going to be a problem if he didn't leave and he knew that he wasn't safe right now especially today since it was his birthday. None of the villagers liked Naruto and took every chance they could to make his life hell. Luckily the hokage's mansion was nearby and Naruto was quiet so he got there easily.

When he got there he snuck past the secretary who tried to stop Naruto every time he visited.

"Ah Naruto-kun. Is there something I can do for you." Hiruzen said looking up at hearing his door open.

"I guess you could say that…the orphanage kicked me out today I know it's early so I the villagers didn't really look for me on the way here. I was hoping I could stay here for today." Naruto said.

"What!? I'm going to have talk with the caretaker later but for now yes you can stay." He said in a caring tone.

"Thanks Jiji." Naruto said as he went to the couch to sleep some.

**(Line Break)**

"NARUTO-KUN WAKE UP!" was what Naruto heard when he woke up.

"Huh…what's-what's going on jiji?" Naruto asked confused and tired.

"Naruto listen I want you to hide in here for a while. There's something happening outside that I don't want you to see alright?" Hiruzen said as he opened a hidden safe behind his desk."

"Uhh…okay but please be careful with what ever it is okay…please."

"Of course."

**(Line Break)**

At the same time

"Are you getting the same readings as I am?" A man asked. The man wasn't exactly a man it was an alien. He had four eyes and blue skin. His head was elongated. He wore battle armor that was red and looked like it was put together piece by piece.

"Yes I am. Are we going to see what it is?" Another one of these aliens, known as a Prothian, said.

"We better. It is coming from one of the human worlds that is more advanced than their cave dwelling cousins." The first one said.

"Why would the reapers attack one of their worlds?"

"We better find out. Maybe they advanced faster than we thought."

With that the Prothian ship left to check on one of the worlds that they swore to protect against the reapers so they could help fight in the next cycle.

(Line Break)

On Naruto's world

Naruto had no idea how long he was in that safe. All he knew that he was scared and hungry.

When he couldn't take it anymore he opened the door and he was shocked. The office was a wreck. The village looked as if it was attacked. But that wasn't what scared him. It was the silence. There was not a sound. No birds, no laughter, and no yelling even just nothing. He heard cracking and looked up just in time to see the ceiling fall on him. Thus knocking him unconscious.

**(Line Break)**

With the Prothians

"I'm detecting only one life sign from that village there."

"Right what are we going to do once we find it."

"We see what he knows."

"Of course"

They land their ship just inside of Konoha. As they walk they have their guns at the ready for any attack by the reapers. At the back of the village was the biggest building from what they could see and it was one of the few that were still standing. So they headed towards it.

"This is far too quiet. Be ready for anything." The first prothean said as he got ready to open the door after sighing at how primitive it was.

When they went into the room they found the source of the vital signs. It was a little boy about five years with bright blonde hair. He was extremely thin and his clothes were basically rags. He was also unconscious.

"It looks as though he was well hidden to be safe from the reapers."

"Yes…let's bring him with us. He could provide evidence to why the reapers attacked. We will have to move soon, it seems that this planet isn't very big and most of the people here are in large groups thus making it easy for the reapers to find them."

The Protheans took Naruto back to their shuttle and went back to their ship and left the atmosphere. Thus Naruto would never see anyone of his planet again.

**(Line Break)**

Later

Naruto woke up to weird sounds. He tried to get up but his head was too sore to do so.

"Uhh…what hit me?" Naruto asked no one in particular.

"Ah…you are awake. Good. Now then I was hoping you could tell us what happened on your planet." one of the Protheans asked

"Huh? W-what are you?" Naruto asked in slight fear.

"Sigh, I forgot they don't have translators. Here." The second one said handing Naruto an earpiece that was a translator. While motioning for him to put it in his ear.

Naruto did so and felt a strange feeling in his head but ignored it.

"Now then…can you understand me now human?" the first Prothean asked.

"Y-yes. Please don't hurt me." Naruto said not even caring that he could understand them now due to the fact that he was still terrified.

"It's alright we won't I promise." The second said "We were hoping you could tell us what happened to your planet."

"I-I don't know. I was hiding in a safe area and when I came out everything was destroyed!" Naruto said a little to loudly still shaking in fear of the aliens.

"Hmm…can you tell me anything about your home. Why someone might attack it or anything." The second prothean said using a more calming voice.

"Uhh…I don't know." Naruto still didn't trust the aliens but the manner the second one spoke was enough for Naruto to stop trembling.

"A pity. Now then what are we to do with you? We can't just dump you onto Earth as you are used to a more advanced way of life. Maybe we could train you?" The first asked mostly to himself.

"That is an interesting thought but we wouldn't be able to unfortunately. We would need to send him ground side. How about That planet near the Cronian Nebula?" The second asked.

"Probably for the best. Okay human what is your name?" The first said.

"Naruto Uzumaki. What about you two."

"I am known as Rilik." The first one said.

"I am Arla" The second said. "Now can you go in the other room for a while? We will let you know what is going on as soon as we get closer to our destination. All will be explained but I can see your tired. Go lie down." Rilik said.

"All right." Was all Naruto as he headed into the other room.

"This child…did you get the readings on his Element Zero rating. They were off the charts." Rilik said in surprise.

"Yes that planet must have had vast amounts of it in the planet. Just as much if not more than the Asari home world." Arla said.

"I believe I know just who to have train this child as well. I'll be back…I'm going to call in a favor from Commander Javik." Rilik said.

**Done and done. So I hope you liked it. Rilik and Arla were just two Ocs I made quickly for the story so yeah… Next time Naruto learns what is going to happen and meets Commander Javik-who is going to train Naruto. Lets see how that works out!**

**Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I'm glad to see this story is getting a lot of attention. I've been asked if Naruto is going to team up with Shepard...well yes and no...you'll see. Hope y'all enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer-If I owned either one...I wouldn't be writing stories now would I?**

Naruto was currently sitting in one of the bunk rooms on the ship staring out the window. He had been on the ship a few days now and met most of the crew. He also asked Arla if he could find something to help him better understand the galaxy more. Arla gave him some data-pads about the Protheans and the 'primitives' such as the Asari and Quarians.

"There you Naruto. I have been looking for you. I take it you've already finished those data-pads." Arla said having been looking for Naruto

"Yeah. I've been looking through some of them. Hey Arla-san I have question. What are the reapers?" Naruto asked having heard them mentioned but was never told about them.

"The Reapers are an advanced machine race that we are currently at war with. We have no idea who built them or why they are attacking." Arla said as Naruto was listening intently trying to piece together what that means.

"We unfortunately can't keep you on board our ship but we called in a favor and asked a friend if he could take you in and help you get used to your new life."

"W-wait. What do you mean 'new life'? I'm going back home aren't I?" Naruto asked.

"No I'm afraid not child. Your home was destroyed by the reapers. We have no idea why either." Arla said as he could feel the sadness radiating from the boy.

"No. no-no-no. I don't believe you. Why would something attack my home?! We never did anything to make anyone mad!" Naruto shouted as tears threatened to fall.

"I know how it feels child. My home planet was destroyed as well. That is why I'm on this ship." Arla explained as Naruto shook.

"W-what about Rilik-san?" Asked Naruto

"He doesn't talk about it but he lost his too. That cold and emotionless face he has is a barrier from the pain. He keeps his turmoil to himself." Arla said

"Oh...I'm sorry."

"No need to be. Now then on to what else I was saying. Our friend's name is Javik. He may seem somewhat cold but that's just him he's a good guy once you get to know him."

"Okay...well thanks for talking with me...I think I'm going to lay down a minute." Naruto said trying to come to terms with what he just heard.

"Of course. We are going to do another jump. Remember to not look out a window when we do. I don't want to clean up again." Arla said as he left the room.

**(Line Break)**

Naruto was still upset he will never see his home again but he guessed it was for the best. He didn't have many friends so he was better off.

"Ah there you are young one." Rilik said as he entered the room.

"Hey Rilik-san." Naruto said as he looked out the window not even noticing the lack of stutter in his voice.

"I see you are getting used to us now. We are nearing our destination. I assume Arla has told you who our contact is correct."

"Yeah someone named Javik...a commander in your army."

"Yes. I'm here to check and see if there is anything you could tell us about your people that we wouldn't know." Rilik said getting to business.

"I don't know honestly. Maybe that memory scan thing you guys can do will help you find out?" Naruto said.

"Hmmm...there is a chance. Hold still."

Rilik then walked up and put his hand on Naruto's head.

**(In Naruto's Mindscape)**

Rilik appeared in what appeared to be a hallway made of stone with pipes running along the ceiling.

Naruto then appeared next to him.

"Am I supposed to be here?" Naruto asked.

"I do not know."

_"Come to me..."_ Was a whisper they both heard coming from further into the hall. _"Come and learn the truth..."_

"O-okay that's n-not normal is it?" Naruto asked his fear coming back.

"Not that I am aware of child."

With that Rilik and Naruto begin to walk toward the mysterious whispering.

The walk wasn't very long but very tense. The closer to the source they got the more heavy the air was with anger and hatred...with hints of sorrow and very faint fear.

Finally at the end of the walk they find a gigantic cage with a tag with the word seal written on it.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Rilik shouted as he prepared himself for anything.

**"As you wish Prothian."** A deep voice answered as a giant red fox appeared behind the bars.

"Huh...b-but your the K-Kyuubi. I-I thought the Y-Yondame killed you!" Naruto was close to panic right now.

"Calm yourself child this beast can not get out of that cage." Rilik said.

**"You are correct. However why would I want to hurt the kit anyway. I only look to help."** The Kyuubi said

"W-what...b-but you destroyed my home." Naruto said.

**"Not by choice. There was a man that wore a spiral mask that took me from my previous container and placed a powerful genjutsu on me. For what it's worth...I'm sorry."**

To Naruto it seemed strange that a giant fox demon was apologizing to him but he accepted.

"Alright I know this is important and everything but I'm here to find out why the reapers would suddenly attack his planet."

**"That is because while yes they weren't exactly the most advanced, they had powers that no other species in the galaxy has."**

"What would these powers be?"

**"That is a reference to the pipes you see above your heads. Those are conduits through which a rare element travels...you know it by element zero. To them it's called chakra. It allows them to use abilities such as cloning and controlling the elements."**

"I see so that must be it. The reapers saw the threat that his people would become in the future so they got rid of them before they could become that threat."

**"Yes. Now I have some things to discuss with the kit so you can leave."**

Rilik seems to just fade out of Naruto's mind while Naruto himself shifts nervously.

**"Alright kit listen to me because I'm only going to say this once."**

"What is it?"

**"You're going to need a teacher about the shinobi arts. This Javik won't be able to help with that. However I can. I've been around long enough that I've picked up a few tricks."**

"Uhh...how can a giant fox behind a cage teach me anything." Naruto was confused about that whole part of it.

**"Oh please you really think this is my only form? I have more than just the form of a giant fox. The only reason I'm not in my human form right now is because I find being a fox is more comfortable. Now then I'll let you think on that offer. When you come back I'll have more to talk about. You can come back by simply meditating."**

"Oh, okay then." And with that Naruto was kicked out of his own mind.

**(Line Break)**

Out side Naruto's mind

Naruto seemed to be waking up with Rilik standing beside him.

"We are getting closer to the Cronian Nebula. That is where Commander Javik is." Rilik informed him.

"Okay." Was his reply. In truth Naruto was nervous. He had grown used to the Protheans and meeting a military leader of them wasn't something he could say he was excited about. "Well i guess I better get ready."

"Here, take these clothes. They'll help you fit in better." Rilik said as he left some what appeared to be armored clothing on the bed.

**(Line Break)**

We now find Naruto standing on the bridge of the ship with Arla and Rilik on the sides of him. As they began the approach to the planet that Javik was on Naruto started shifting in his nervousness.

"Don't be afraid of him boy. Javik may seem like a hard person but the war has affected us all and we all deal with it differently." Rilik said picking up on Naruto's nervousness.

"I can't help it. I mean part of me is excited about seeing more of the galaxy, but another part of me will miss being here on the ship." Naruto said. Even though he's only been on the ship a short while he still enjoyed it.

"We are coming into dock." The pilot said.

On the ground the troops were preparing for the ships landing.

"Victory, is the docking bay ready?" A Prothean asked a VI

"Yes it is Commander Javik" The VI responded.

"Good I want this to be simple." The now named Javik responded.

The ship landed near by and two prothians walked out with Particle Rifles at the ready with a young blond human between them.

"Arla, Rilik. It has been some time." Javik said as he approached them.

"Commander Javik. This is the boy I mentioned. Naruto Uzumaki." Rilik said as he brought Naruto forward.

"H-hello sir." Was all he could say.

"Hmm..." Javik started just looking at him "Let's see."

With that Javik reached forward and put his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

They both ended up in Naruto's mindscape again only already in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

**"You must be Javik. I guess we have some things to talk about."** The Kyuubi said from its cage.

**(Line Break)**

**A/N-Okay I'm done...yeah I'm ending the chapter with a Cliffhanger...mostly cause I want to see what everyone thinks the Kyuubi is going to discuss with Javik. Now I get that the Kyuubi isn't really that friendly but this is my story...that and that planet was his home too.**

**One more thing...What do you guys want the pairing to be? I'm leaning towards Tali but I don't know...let me know okay?**

**Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well I guess there is going to be a fem-Shep. As for pairings we still have a little while so keep the suggestions coming. I've been juggling an idea around in my head that I want your opinions on but I'll talk about that at the end. Now enjoy.**

**Disclaimer-No profit here...that's for sure.**

**(Line Break)**

**"You must be Javik. I guess we have things to discuss." **The Kyuubi said.

"Who are you creature?" Javik asked on alert.

**"My name is unimportant to you. What is important is the fact that I'm sealed into the kit over there."** The giant fox said gesturing over to Naruto.

"Hmm...yes Rilik did say something about vast amounts of element zero in this child. I take it you have something to do with that." Javik said.

**"You could say that yes. What we need to discuss is what the kit is going to learn. He does need physical training and to learn your technology. However, he also needs to learn how to control the powers of his race. You those pipes above your head? Those contain pure power. If he can control them he could become a deciding factor in this war."** This got Javik's attention.

"You mean to say that this child can stop the reapers? That is not possible!" Javik said.

**"Listen to me! The humans that the kit comes from were destroyed because of this power. There were a few who almost gained immortality from it! That is what this kid can do! He has the potential to cut down any foe that stands in his way!" **The Kyuubi was basically yelling at the Prothean.

"Why do you tell me this? It has nothing to do with me." Javik asked.

**"Simple. This child is the last of his kind. He is still young and can learn pretty much anything. If you're patient with him."**

"Even so, this has nothing to do with me. Why can't you train him?"

"H-he has to wait for me. I'm sorry I-I was listening in." Naruto said still not used to the giant fox living inside of him.

**"It's fine we are after all discussing your future so you should have a say in it."**

"What do you mean 'he has to wait for me?" Javik asked generally confused as to why a giant entity needs permission from a child.

**"I am currently waiting for an answer from him about me training him in his people's techniques while you train him in your own."**

"I see. What are you going to do about that child?" Javik asked.

"I-I don't know. I was thinking about accepting but I don't know." Naruto was getting nervous again sue to having the attention of the giant demon and military commander focused on him.

"Why wouldn't you? It is offering you power that could help you in the long run." Javik said.

"I-I know but...but I don't know who I can trust." Naruto said. "He destroyed my home a long time ago."

**"I understand why your afraid kit. But you have to trust me."**

"WHY SHOULD I! EVERYONE I KNOW IS GONE!" Naruto yelled. He had enough of everyone telling him what to do.

**"Kit...Naruto I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better I feel terrible for what I did. I was controlled by a genjutsu."**

"Why should I trust you?"

**"Because I'm the only link to your home you've got left."**

That silenced Naruto.

"Why...why are trying to help me?"

**"A few reasons. One is that if you die I die. Another is because your the only tie I have to our home as well."**

Naruto thought about that for a minute.

**"Besides, having the abilities of these Protheans will be useful but you'll have their technology with the skills of your people. I'll let you think on that. Now then Javik what do you say will you help him or not."**

"Yes. While I am not looking forward to needing to look after him I will help train him. Especially if he can help against the Reapers."

**"Good. Now then I'll send you out so you can get prepared to-"**

"Not yet. Kyuubi I will take your offer. And thank you." Naruto said much to the giant foxes relief

**"No problem kit." **The Kyuubi said sending them out of the mindscape

**(Line Break)**

Javik and Naruto opened there eyes to see that barely a minute passed when to them it felt like half an hour had passed.

"Okay I will look after this child. I will also train him on how to fight." Javik said to Arla.

"I knew you would. Remember this Javik that kid absorbs knowledge at an alarming rate." Arla said.

"I would guess that you already know about the creature inside of him."

"Yes I met it the first time Naruto did." Rilik said.

"He took its offer." Javik said slightly surprising Rilik but he quickly got rid of it.

"Right we need to get back to our patrol. Commander Javik we leave the kid in your hands." Arla said.

With that Rilik and Arla got back onto the ship and took off.

**(Time Skip-Cronian Nebula-2 years later)\**

"Come on, come on!" Naruto said as he tried getting a door closed.

He was in the same area he arrived in but he had changed greatly in just too years. Where he once was short he was now tall for his age-around 5'1". His hair was even more spikey than before and never seemed to lay flat. His eyes still had the spark in them though and before the Reapers found them he had pranked every one in Javiks unit-including Javik himself. They ranged from paintbombs that no one knew where or how he got them, to somehow rubberizing all of the grenades so they bounce around and never explode.

The reason he was trying to get the door closed was because the Reapers had found them and he was trying to keep the indoctrinated soldiers out.

"Finally!" Naruto yelled as the door shut.

"Good work. But I do not think this is over."

"Yeah I know."

When Naruto and Javik got back to their camp you could easily see that something was wrong. Every Protean there had a strange blank look in their eyes...a look Naruto knew well.

"Crap."

However, instead of attacking them like they expected they all fell asleep. Javik and Naruto knew what would happen if they let them go.

"I had hoped it wouldn't come to this you know? I mean where killing our own men just like that." Naruto said. He had some problems killing these people but knew that if he didn't then they would just wake up tomorrow and try and kill them so...they took the lesser of two evils.

"Yes I do know." Javik said as he slit another throat.

When they were done they just sat and watched to make sure they got them all.

"Come on. We are leaving the Cronian Nebula." Javik said as he walked away from the bodies of his past allies.

"A-are you sure? I mean where are we going to go?" Naruto asked a little shaken by the fact that he just had to kill some of his friends.

"Yes. We will go to another planet that is similar to your planet."

**(Line Break)**

**"Try again!"** The Kyuubi shouted.

Naruto was currently in his mind training in his planets skills. While the Kyuubi was a good teacher he was a tough teacher.

Naruto was panting but still attempted the jutsu. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted. This time instead of a sickly looking Naruto or just a poof of smoke a perfect copy of Naruto stood there.

**"Very good. Now do you know why I wanted you to know this justu first?"**

"No not really. I mean yeah it'll be nice to be able to make clones of myself but that's all."

**"Simple. When the clones dispel, you gain the knowledge of what they did. So to put simply, if you had each of them read something and then dispel it would be like you read all of it yourself."**

"Really? THAT'S AWESOME!"

**"Okay now I want you to keep practicing that until the next time." **The kyuubi said as he kicked Naruto from his mind.

Out side his mind he saw Javik walking over to him.

"Hey Javik-san what's up?"

"We are getting ready to leave so get prepared." Javik said as he walked away.

"Alright then. I guess it's time to leave another planet I've grown used to." Naruto said as he started getting his supplies packed up.

**Done and done. Hope ya'll enjoyed and I hope to see ya again. Okay now onto what I was saying at the beginning. What do you guys think of instead of using Garrus I use his sister. We don't know her personality nor looks so it would basically be a clean slate. Tell me what you think.**

**And yes I'll still put Garrus in it regardless. I like his character too much to ignore him.**

**Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here we are. The next chapter of my most popular story. Thank you to everyone who reviews and/or favorites and/or follows. Alright, enough of me talking...ON WITH THE STORY...right after the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto (Masashi Kishimoto does) nor Mass Effect (Bioware does).**

It has been a while since Javik and Naruto have left the Cronian Nebula...ten years to be exact. Naruto has learned everything he possible could from Javik and everyone else on this planet. He's even been...upgraded so to speak.

For one thing he could now use his chakra as normal biotics. His training with the Kyuubi, who was now on a first name basis with Nauto, was almost complete. He also has enhanced physical durability due to the enhancements from the Prothians.

Naruto now wore a combat suit similar reminiscent of his home world. He wore arm guards similar to the ANBU from his planet except his were black with dark orange highlights. His chest piece was black with dark orange streaks going every-which-way. The grieves where still black with the orange hightlights (it is still his favorite color) but this time there were red lines going down the sides. His boots were just armored combat boots made for any terrain or surface. On the wrists of his armor there were releases to activate the gloves as Naruto wasn't fond of them because of when he used Kurama's (the Kyuubi) chakra he'd get claws. There was the same effect on the collar for a helmet if necessary.

He was now around 6'1" with even wilder blond hair and sapphire blue eyes.

Naruto wasn't the only one who changed over the time. Javik was a lot more sociable than he once was. They say that Naruto has left an impression on him. He's not very inclined to disagree neither. Right now though their bunker was under attack from Reaper spies.

"Come on! Get these doors closed!" Naruto yelled at the AI that watched over this facility.

"I'm trying the best I can Lt. Uzumaki." The voice of the AI 'Victory' stated. "Warning intruders located...will need to purge this bunker...get to your stasis pod."

"No choice...dammit!" Naruto said as he got to his personal stasis pod. Naruto's stasis pod was different that all the others. The temperature to put a human in stasis was much warmer than that of a Prothian. As such his pod cooled to a higher temperature than theirs. His also required a simpler code. His thoughts were...if I can't easily open it then I don't want it.

"Commencing Neutron Purge...The bunker is secure Lt. Uzumaki. However there was technical difficulties."

"What do you mean 'technical difficulties'?"

"Core systems were damaged and as such I can no longer open your pod."

"Damn...engrave the key onto the pod...and hope another human comes along." Naruto said with the last part to himself.

"But wait what of the others? How many people made it out?"

"You and Javik are the only ranking officers that survived...I will triage power accordingly."

"What!? No don't shut them down!" Naruto practically yelled.

"It is for the best...you and Javik will be the voice of our people."

"We will be much more than that...I assure you." Naruto growled out as sleep over came him.

He entered his mindscape.

"Well this sucks...now I'm stuck with listening to you for who knows how long."

**"Shut up. Might as well make the most of it." **Kurama said getting into a fighting stance in his human form (**You guys just think of what he looks like...I'm being lazy now.**)

"Yeah I guess so." Naruto said doing the same.

**(Line Break)**

50,000 years later

Now we find Naruto and Kurama in a fight even now. They don't know how long they've been stuck like this but they were getting sick of it.

"I'M TELLING YOU...I CAN EAT MORE RAMEN THAN YOU CAN!"Naruto yelled...I never said what kind of fight it was.

**"AND I'M TELLING YOU...NO YOU CAN'T!"** Kurama yelled back.

"Fine then...we'll just have to figure out who really can then." Naruto said materializing a ramen stand in his mind.

**"You're on."**

As the two ate and somehow continued to argue things were starting to change outside.

**(Line Break)**

"Okay we finally made it to the beacon. There's the pod as well. Let's just hurry this up I'm not in the mood to deal with any more stress today." A woman said. She was a red head with shoulder length hair that was mostly untamed. She had sea green eyes and slightly tanned skin. She also had a scar from above her left eye to her right cheek going across the bridge of her nose. This woman was Commander Jane Shepard.

On the commander's left was a man who had slicked back black hair and wore black and grey styled armor. He had a round face and dark eyes. This was Lt. Kaiden Alenko.

On Shepard's right was a woman. She had black hair that was tied into a bun and wore medium weight white armor with pink between the plates. Her eyes were dark brown. This woman was Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams.

"Okay I believe they said that the code written on the outside is the code to open the pod...let's get it done." Ashley said.

Shepard put the code in on the screen the keypad that appeared and at first nothing happened.

**(line break)**

"Ha I told you I could do it!" Naruto shouted having just beat Kurama in their ramen eating contest.

**"Yeah yeah. So how long do you think you've been here? I mean it feels like a long time." **Kurama asked as he sat down on the floor.

"I have no idea. Although it feels like my time here is almost complete. I guess I'll see ya later then." Naruto said as he felt himself returning to his body.

**"See ya kid."**

**(line break)**

The pod in front of the trio opened up and they were very surprised by what they saw.

"Wait...the prothians looked like humans?" Ashley asked surprise written all over her face.

"I don't think so." Was Shepard's reply.

The figure in the pod began to stir.

"Uhhh...my head. Damn...why is it that every time I need to use that thing my head hurts?" He asked no one in particular.

He then looked up and saw the three humans standing in front of him.

"Huh...good to see that more humans made it out into space. I was afraid I was going to be alone. Hey you guys know where any of the Prothians are? I need to check with them on something."

"Uhh...I don't know how long you've been in there but there are no more prothians. They've gone extinct by an unknown reason." Shepard said.

"Wait what? That's impossible I've only been frozen for maybe a few days at most right?"

"No I'm sorry. There hasn't been a prothian for at least 50,000 years."

"No. I-I don't believe you. There's no way their entire race could be gone. I refuse to believe it!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto ran to the edge of the platform they were on.

"Oh my god. W-what happened?" Naruto said as he looked at the dramatically changed planet.

"What do you mean?" Kaiden asked.

"The last time I was here...it wasn't this green. This planet was mostly cities and military bunkers...I really have been gone a long time." Naruto said.

"I know this is a lot to take in right now, but I need to know if I can ask you a few questions." Shepard asked.

"I'm sorry miss...but I think I need to be alone for right now...if you can take me off world then I will see about answering your questions." Naruto said without his usual enthusiasm.

"No problem. We just need to do one more thing then we'll be gone."

Naruto watched as they moved toward the beacon that they found. When Shepard was lifted off the ground Naruto knew right there that she wasn't yet ready for the beacon's warning...but it was too late.

"Hey...I'll help carry her. You guys get your ship here." Naruto said.

"Alright."

Naruto looked down at the redhead that he held in his arms and just the thought of what she just saw gave him the shivers. _'Things are going to get messy...I can tell right now.'_

**A/N-Done...so yeah this chapter sucks in my opinion but hey at least I got it out. If I don't rewrite this then the next one will be better...hopefully.**

**Till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright everyone. This is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**And I get it...I didn't wake Javik up at the EXACT same time Naruto woke up. I'll get to him, so don't worry.**

**One more thing...it's been brought to my attention that I can't use Garrus' sister like I thought...so yeah my bad.**

**Just a quick fix for small mistakes I've made. No story changes were made.**

**Disclaimer-Bioware owns Mass Effect and Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

Naruto sat at a table in the mess hall on the ship called 'Normandy'. He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the human captain of the ship walk up behind him.

"Excuse me. Can you answer a few questions for me Mr..."Anderson asked as he walked up to the blonde.

"Huh? Yeah sure. The names Naruto by the way."

"Okay then. Why were you in a cryo-pod on Eden Prime?"

"To escape the Reapers." Was Naruto's blunt answer.

"Okay now then...what are "Reapers."

"If you don't know then you soon will. The Reapers are a hyper-advanced sentient machine race that purges the most advanced civilizations every fifty thousand years. The Prothieans were wiped out by them." Naruto said with sadness in his voice.

"You knew the Protheans!?" Anderson asked surprised.

"Yeah. I guess what I've been hearing is true then the Prothean empire has truly fallen."

"Yeah...fifty-thousand years ago. So if what you've been telling me is true. The Reapers will attack us soon."

"Yes. I'm not entirely sure when but it won't be long. Now then I think you should check with the Commander. She should be waking up soon."

"Right." Was all Anderson said as he took the short walk to the medical bay.

_'Okay so let's get this straight. I'm the last one to see the Protheans alive and I'm also the oldest living being in existence. Life just loves to screw with me doesn't it.'_

**"Right you are kid." **Kurama said.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by the Commander of all people.

"Excuse me. I was wondering if you knew anything about that beacon on Eden Prime." Sheperd asked getting straight to the point.

"Yeah I do actually. I was the one to put the warning up." Was Naruto's reply.

"Well then what does it mean."

"Simply put, it is a warning. A warning about the reapers. You probably don't have the full vision because there were two parts on two different beacons. That and then there's the fact that you need to be Prothean or have Prothean knowledge. Which you do not have." Naruto explained.

"Do you know how I could?" Sheperd asked.

"Yeah...I could do it but I don't have the equipment. Nor do I have a dying Prothean to transfer their knowledge to you."

"I see. Well it was good talking to you...if you don't mind me asking what do you plan on doing now?" Sheperd asked.

"I plan on seeing the galaxy for now. Take the fight to the reapers in my own way." Naruto said.

"Well at least let us take you to the Citadel so you can leave from there. Would we be able to contact you if we need you?"

"Yeah use this frequency to reach me." Naruto as he sent a code from his Omni-tool to Sheperds.

"Right."

Naruto spent most of the trip sitting in the mess hall. When the Normandy pulled into the Citadel he was told he'd have to meet the council and tell his story. And this is where we now find our group.

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Naruto yelled as Shepard and a Turian named Saren were idly threatening each other. "You mean to tell me that all these more...primitive races...advanced faster than us!?"

"What do you mean primitive, human?" The Turian counsiller asked slightly annoyed at the insult to his race.

"I mean last time I saw the Turians, they were a warring race that just discovered that if you hit it hard enough it'll eventually bleed!" Naruto said still, unknowingly, insulting the Turians in the counsiller's eyes.

"You have a lot of nerve talking about my race like that. Especially to my face."

"What? I'm not insulting your people, I'm just saying I've been frozen for a VERY long time. So long in fact I've missed my own people's rise to the stars!" Naruto said in his usual happy manner. "I mean I still remember when your people discovered the ability to make weapons. You would have thought that you were smaller Krogan."

"Now is not the time for this." The Salarian counsiller cut into the argument.

"Huh...wait a Salarian? HA! Take that Javik! Even when frozen I still win every bet!" Naruto exclaimed out loud.

"What are you talking about now?" The Salarian asked.

"I had a bet with my CO that if your kind reached the stars within the next cycle then he would have to pay for my next weapon shipment! And I won!" Naruto yelled out.

"Excuse me? You gambled on how my species would evolve?"

"Yup. Of course it was all very quiet. Gambling was illegal to the Protheans. They weren't a very fun bunch."

"Look as interesting as this is. We need to focus here." The Asari counsiller spoke up.

"I was wondering when you would speak up. I was starting to think your kind evolved past the need for speech and gained telepathic abilities that one of our engineers thought you'd get." Naruto said nonchalantly. "One question though. What happened to the Quarians? They always were one of my personal interests. I especially enjoyed seeing how fast their technology advanced."

"The Quarians used to have an embassy here but-you know what I'm done here." The Turian counsiller said already annoyed by the blond.

"Aww...what's wrong. I've never seen a Turian whine." Naruto said angering the Turian even further. "Anyway I'm going to need to get back to Eden Prime ASAP." Naruto told Shepard.

"I'll see what I can do but first I need to gather some proof about Saren."

"Hey Commander. What about that C-sec officer that was investigating this place? I think his name was Garrus." Kaden said

"Yeah he might have some information that we can use. Does anyone know where we could find him?" Shepard asked Ambassador Udina and Captain Anderson.

"I have a contact that you could use in C-sec. His name is Harken." Udina said.

"Forget that. Harken was suspended last month for drinking on the job. I don't trust him and won't be seen talking to him." Anderson said.

"You don't need to worry Anderson. I don't want your past with Saren interfering with the investigation."

"You have a past with Saren?" Shepard asked clearly confused.

"Yes. I'll tell you about it another time." Anderson said as Udina walked away.

"Harken is probably in Chora's den getting drunk." He continued with less enthusiasm

"I thought you said he wasn't trustworthy." Shepard said.

"He isn't but so far he's your best bet."

With that Anderson walked away

"Hey Shepard, I'll look into somethings on my own and see if there is anyone else I can find to help." Naruto said as he walked away.

(Later in the Wards)

"Okay no." Naruto said as he shot yet another would-be thief. "You'd think that with all of the security in this place that thieves would have a hard time."

**"You wish." **Kurama said.

He then heard a gunshot and ran over to wear it was to see a woman in a tight armored suit with a face mask. She was also bleeding from her shoulder.

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked as he approached her. Then he heard another shot and barely dodged the bullet. "Come out now!" Naruto yelled as he flared his biotics and lifted the assassins out of cover. Three shots and three corpses later Naruto turned to the woman who was shot.

_'Let's see judging from the body type and the accent I heard...she's a Quarian. Huh wonder why she has to dress like that.' _Naruto thought as he gave her a once over.

"Excuse me miss. Are you okay?" Naruto said as he approached again.

"I'll be fine. Thanks for taking them out for me. Who are you?" She asked

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Look I'm sorry but its going to bother me until I ask. Why are you in an environmental suit? The last time a saw a Quarian was a VERY long time ago."

"Must have been. We don't have our home world anymore we built AI units for combat and labor but their intelligence developed faster than we thought. When we were ordered to shut them down the Geth fought back and drove us into exile. This happened over two-hundred years ago, I'm surprised that you didn't know this."

"I've been in cryo-stasis for a few years so I don't know much about the world today."

"Oh that explains it. Would you happen to know where the clinic is? This wound is worse than I thought."

"Here let me have a look."

As Naruto looked at the wound he saw that they used Polonium rounds. He quickly numbed her arm and surrounding tissue and magnetized the bullet out then he healed the wound and cured any infection. All within ten seconds.

"There we go good as new." Naruto said getting rid of the numbness.

"That was fast. How did you do that?"

"I have extensive training in most fields. I still didn't catch your name."

"Oh sorry. My name is Tali. Tali'zora nar Rayya (A/N-Can some one please tell me how to spell that. I can't remember) Now then I still need to repay you for your help."

"I don't know. You wouldn't happen to have info on a Turian named Saren would you?" Naruto said jokingly.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." Tali said.

"Oh really? Huh that was easy. I'm gonna need to make a call real quick. A friend of mine will want to see this evidence."

With that Naruto used his omni-tool to call shepard.

"Naruto what is it? Do you need something?" Shepard said

"Shepard meet me at the human ambassadors office. I found someone who can help us."

"Alright I'll be there shortly. I'm helping a Krogan with something right now."

"Say no more I'll be waiting."

With that taken care of Naruto and Tali walked to Udina's office making small talk to keep things from being too silent.

When they arrived they just sat there not really knowing what to do now. Tali already filled him in on most of what he missed and how the Quarians have been doing. While Naruto told a little about himself. Not the whole Prothean thing but other things like his pranks and fights and such.

"So...Tali. Care to tell me about yourself. I know most about your race but not you." Naruto said trying to fill in the silence.

"Sure. As you know my name is Tali. I am currently on my pilgrimage or right of passage in to adulthood. I'm looking for something to bring back to the Flotilla so I will be accepted onto a new ship."

"Doesn't sound like a lot of fun. Being sent off on your own like that. Sounds terribly lonely." Naruto said as he relaxed into his seat.

"It can get that way but I think of it as an adventure. I get to see the stars and be away from the crowds of my people for a while. I'm going to enjoy this while I can." Tali said getting a little excited near the end of her tale.

"So what kind of things are you looking for?"

"It can me almost anything from salvage to something to make our lives easier. There's a lot expected of me however. I'm the daughter of one of the Admirals on the board. They are the ruling body of the entire fleet." Tali explained

"I see. Well then my friend will be the best help for you. She's gonna be travelling all over the place and you're bound to find something." Naruto said.

"So I wouldn't be travelling with you?" Tali asked somewhat disappointed that she wouldn't see her savior after she left.

"No but, you'll definitely see me though. I plan to keep in contact just in case I find something useful. I'll keep an eye out for anything for you as well okay?" Naruto said

"Oh alright."

A few minutes later Shepard approached the two with a Turian and a Krogan flanking him.

"Huh? So you're the ones that Shepard found to help us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I remember you. You're the one who was found on Eden Prime aren't you?" The Turian asked

"Yeah. Names Naruto Uzumaki. And you are?"

"Garrus Vakarian."

"And you big guy?"

"Hmph. My name is Urdnot Wrex." The giant alien said

"Okay Naruto. Is this Quarian the one with the information we can use?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. This is Tali'zora nar Rayya." Naruto introduced

"Hello. It's good to meet you." Tali said with a small nod.

"Okay you guys go ahead and talk with your ambassador. I'll go wait on the ship. You owe me a trip back to Eden Prime."

"Alright see ya there."

When Naruto got back to the Normandy, he sat in the mess hall and simply fell asleep at the table, knowing full well that by tomorrow he'll have to deal with an angry Javik. He needed the rest.

**A/N-Okay there we go everyone. I'll admit it I just wanted this chapter done. I know it was awkward but bear with it until I can get around to fixing it...or if you think its fine let me know.**

**Till next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone. Sorry about the delay. I just distracted lately and as such haven't been able to write. Here it is though, the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

Naruto didn't know how long he had been asleep but when he actually woke up Shepard was standing right in front of him.

"Well this is a surprise. Normally I wake up when someone gets close to me." Naruto said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"You looked quite relaxed and I didn't want to disturb you. I'm just letting you know that we are leaving soon and to be ready." Shepard said

"Yeah. Hey I've got a question. How would you like to meet a pure blood Prothean? I'm sure Javik would love to meet more humans."

"I can tel you're joking about that but it does sound interesting to meet an actual Prothean after hearing what you had to say about them."

"Alright I'll take you to where he is and awaken him. Just so you know he might grab you. If he does just relax and you should be fine. That's how he learns to speak to a new race. You just might gain an understanding of the Prothean language as well!" Naruto said with added enthusiasm at the end.

"Thanks for the warning. We should be getting close to Eden Prime now."

A few minutes and some small talk later they arrived back at Eden Prime again only landing in a different area than last time.

"How are you so certain that your friend is around here?" Shepard asked as they left the ships airlock.

"All people in the Prothean empire have a very specific tracking signal that all officers in the military have. They did this so that even if someone gets captured by an enemy we can still use this signal to locate and destroy the opposition. They were very effective in use and I can still pick up Commander Javik's because he is still alive."

"Seems a little harsh to use your people like that though." Shepard said will mild disgust at how the Protheans treated their people.

"I know that for sure but that is how they were. That is how they always were."

"You know, I just noticed something. You said you were raised by the Protheans and as such are one but you still refer to them as "them"."

"Yeah I know. The reason behind that is because I know where I'm from. I still remember my homeworld even if it was wiped out by the Reapers. One of these days I plan to return there to pay my final respects but until then my only goal right now is to see the Reapers destroyed." Naruto said with sadness at remembering his home.

"Sound painful and lonely. I know how you feel though. I grew up on a colony called Mindoir. It was a small farming community that slavers attacked. As far as I know I'm the only one who escaped." Shepard said explaining her past.

"I'm surprised how open you are with your history, Commander. Most people I know tend to keep every thing a secret so their enemies can't use it against them." Naruto said.

"You were open with me so I'll be open with you. It's that simple. That and my past is public record anymore anyway so I guess that I'd rather you hear it from me instead of reading or hearing it later."

"I like your attitude Shepard."

With that the conversation stopped as they saw nothing but grassland.

"Alright now to start digging." Naruto said charging up biotics.

"What are you-" Shepard was about to ask but the blond launched the biotics and literally blew a hole in the ground that was deep enough to see a pod similar to the one Naruto was in. Several of them actually, most of them however looked damaged beyond repair and some just looked...dead.

"How!?" Shepard was amazed. She'd never seen that kind of raw biotic power

"Oh that. Yeah I guess I should have mentioned that I'm an extremely powerful biotic. Most powerful in the Prothean Army. Come on no sense in keeping Javik asleep for to much longer, he's alread gonna be pissed at me."

They walked down to the pod and Naruto put in a code and played a frequency to match the one that matched Javik's tracking sequence.

The pod opened and Javik was breathing one again. He opened his eyes and saw Shepard standing there and to his right was a familiar blond human.

"Naruto how long has it been and how many are left." Javik said as he laid in the pod.

"It's been fifty-thousand years Javik. We're the last ones alive." Naruto said sadly

"I see. Who is this human here?" Javik asked looking over to Shepard.

Instead of waiting for an answer he lunged at her and grabbed onto her shoulders. Shepard then felt as if her head was going to burst from the pain. It was worse than the Beacon!

Shepard shook her head and the pain went away as quickly as it came. She felt different though. Although she couldn't put her finger on how.

"I apologize Commander. That was faster than listening. I trust you've gained something from that as well. I am known as Commander Javik. It is...good to see that humans can in fact evolve from cave-dwellers." Javik said in a well humored voice.

"Hey I take offence to that!" Naruto yelled

"And I'll tell you when I care." Javik said as he sat and stood up.

"Well Commander, I hope Naruto wasn't too much trouble." Javik said as he turned to Shepard.

"Not at all. In fact he's agreed to help us. Maybe you could as well. I'm going to need all of the help I can get. There is a rouge government agent who is trying to resurrect a group of AIs called the Reapers."

At that Javik gained a very dark look to him. "Say no more Commander. You have my aid. Anyone who tries to bring those abominations back deserves a fate worse than death."

"Oh alright then. Do you two need transport or can you take it from here?" Shepard asked

"We can handle it from here. Where do you plan on going?" Naruto asked.

"We need to get to Feros and Noveria." Shepard said

"Javik and I will go to Feros and send any information your way. If we find something that you would need we'll let you know." Naruto said as he and Javik walked away. "Just send the coordinates to the signal I sent to you Omni-tool and we'll go. If you need us for anything just let me know and I'll let Javik know. See ya then Commander!" Naruto said quickly heading towards the top of the hill

"Wait!" Shepard yelled running after them

"What did you do to me when you grabbed me? I feel different but not entirely changed."

"I simply put the knowledge of the Protheans into your brain. It is how Naruto learned from us and how he understands our language." Javik said.

"Huh? But Naruto said he needed a dying Prothean to do that!" Shepard said stunned that she held the knowledge of a dead race.

"True he does but a pure blood Prothean does not. He performs something like a surgery while I can simply transfer the knowledge over to another."

"Oh. That makes sense actually. Okay that was just going to bother me. I'll see you two around. If you want when we are both done with our missions on the planets we can meet on the Citadel and see where to go from there."

"Alright that sounds good. Let's go Javik we need to find a ship." Naruto said as he walked up the hill again. "I'll see ya then Commander. And good luck!"

"You too Naruto!" Shepard yelled back

(With Naruto and Javik)

"Okay Naruto explain how you know that woman." Javik said as soon as they were out of earshot of Shepard.

"She woke me up when they found the beacon on this planet. You know, the one with the warning about the Reapers. Unfortunately us humans aren't as advanced as the Protheans and as such she didn't understand the message I get the strange feeling that on Feros there will be something that Shepard could use or at least some information and as such I'm hoping its something we can send to her ship." Naruto explained as they walked to where the shipyard once was.

"I see. Well we might as well get moving as we won't get anything done standing on this planet." Javik said as he stood off to the side.

Naruto did the same thing as when he dug Javik out except the hole was even bigger and at the bottom was a ship.

"Let's hit it." Naruto said as they boarded the ship to find the thing was a mess. "After we clean it"

(Insert cleaning scene here)

"Done and done!" Naruto says in his overly cheerful voice...at least in Javik's opinion.

"Right...so tell me Naruto. Why did you volunteer us to help this cycle?" Javik asked the blond

"Simply put...I know for a fact they don't stand a chance in Hell against those robotic death machines and as such I want to help my birth race."

"You raise a good point." Javik said as he wandered towards the bridge to pilot the ship. "I will be flying this...I don't want a repeat of last time."

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad was it?"

"You wreaked the ship before it even took off. I do not even know how you managed that."

"And your point is what?"

"Just let me fly. Get your gear ready and send me the coordinates for the planet. We will see what must be done." Javik said as the ship did a vertical take off into the Eden Prime sky.

**There ya go everyone. I am VERY sorry about the wait. I haven't played Mass Effect in a while and my ideas for my other stories are coming too quickly. I will try and get this one updated ASAP.**

**Till next time**


End file.
